


The Final Test

by ewantaylor12



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: BBC, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewantaylor12/pseuds/ewantaylor12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team have been taken hostage by aliens and Gwen is the only one who can save them ! She must battle the most evil of creatures if she is to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May contain strong language and mentions of sexual activities

6:00am - Gwen woke up, she had no memory of what had happened last night. She rolled over to find Owen asleep next to her. She then started to look around her surroundings.   
"SHIT !" She shouted.   
Owen awakened.   
"What are you doing ?" He asked   
"Why am I here ?" Gwen must've been extremely drunk last night.   
"Don't you remember?, the best sex I've had in a long time."   
Gwen, angered, slapped him in the face.   
"Alright, I was only saying, calm down. Anyway, you should take that as a compliment."   
Gwen didn't answer him, she stood up, put her clothes on and left for home. 

**********************************

Hi guys ! This is my first ever Torchwood fanfiction and my first fanfiction to touch on 'mature' subjects. If there's any errors or tips or anything you want to tell me about please feel free to leave it in the comments.   
The next chapter should be uploaded in the next few days (preferably Thursday) It will introduce the other members of the Torchwood team and something alien.   
If anyone has any ideas for naming an alien please leave them in the comments thanks , Ewan


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodies, blood, gore and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains scenes of blood and gore along with strong language.

10:00am -  
Gwen arrived at Torchwood to find that the building was empty, not a sole in sight. There was something suspicious about this, she knew it, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
She decided to try and call jack & the team but there was no answer.   
Gwen wandered around the base, looking everywhere calling their names to find no one.   
She decided the best thing to do would be to go home and come back tomorrow.   
When she left she noticed the SUV was still outside so they Couldn't have left ... This was odd ... Perhaps a little too odd not to be investigated. 

Gwen went back in to Torchwood and went down to the basement area, where Ianto has kept his cyber girlfriend. She found bodies, and they weren't just anyone bodies they were Jack, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto ! Smeared on the wall with blood were the words "You're next... GWEN!"   
*BANG* suddenly Gwen was hit round the head with a very large object, and knocked out.   
About an hour later Gwen woke up tied up in chains. The room was small with white walls and blood splattered all over the floor. Gwen knew this was dangerous and she should've just gone home... 

**********************************  
Thanks guys that was chapter 2! Sorry it's so short again ! If there's any spelling or grammar errors or just general improvements please let me know 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen must face a creature of pure evil if she is to save jack and the team...

A man, who she had never seen before, walked in pointing a gun at her head. He spoke. He said, "if you want to live you will complete the challenge." Gwen asked what challenge he was taking about.   
"You will face a challenge of bravery and skill. you must face a creature of great power, full of hatrid for everything and everyone. A Dalek ."   
"A what ?!" Asked Gwen   
" a Dalek, Torchwood had one kept down in the basement, powerless and damaged but he's repaired himself and has been let loose."   
"Oh that.... Holy shit we're in trouble"   
"WE'RE not in trouble .. YOU ARE"   
And with that he disappeared.  
"SEEK, LOCATE, DESTROY ! EXTERMINATE !" Gwen could hear the Dalek shouting in the distance. She decided to run for the door, in the hope of escaping ... 

*************************************  
I hope you enjoyed this very very short chapter ! They will get longer   
(I promise !)   
Remember if u notice and mistakes or want to make a suggestion please leave them in the comments !   
Also I apologise for this chapter being much later than I originally intended, I've been busy with school this week.   
Thanks, Ewan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalek copyright BBC   
> I do not own any characters or logos or titles involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys ! I hope you liked it :) my next fanfiction will be a doctor who and missy one :)


End file.
